Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a remediation method, and more particularly to a technique for remanufacturing an ultra-large copper nut.
Description of Related Arts
Currently, the abrasion, fracture and pitting corrosion of ultra-large copper nuts are beyond repair. Research institutions of all over the world have been trying to repair, but without success so far. The ultra-large copper nuts which are abrasive, fractured or pitting corrosive can only be replaced, and the dreadful waste thereof is really a pity.
Since copper has a high heat transfer rate, the heated temperature of large components is difficult to control, and particularly components with large volume are even harder to control. A low temperature does not work, and a high temperature is easy to lead to collapse and deformation by melting. Exotemp easily occurs on the head of the flame spraying gun to cause danger. In particular, the copper nut with a large diameter is even more difficult to control. Thus, a set of technique which combines water, electricity, gas, fire and machine and has multiple purposes and multiple functions should be designed. How to arrange the technique reasonably is a difficult problem and a key for the method for remanufacturing the ultra-large copper nut.
The present invention is designed to combine water, electricity, gas, fire and machine, so as to form a vertical crossing multifunction technique, which solves the problem in the world of restoring the ultra-large copper components. The method of the present invention is an issue in the remanufacturing technique. The method of the present invention is not only an innovation in composite technique but also a magic weapon for economic circulation, resource and consumption reduction, environmental protection and waste reuse.